yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Notices/Campaigns
'Black Butler Campaign' *Log-In Bonus **February 10 12:00 - February 25 4:59 **Each day you log in during the collab, you will get a special log-in bonus. On the first and tenth day, you will get a copy of Ciel. On the fifth day, you will get the new Memory Piece, Winter of the Dream World. Other days award trainers, fairies, Fairy Stones, and Dream Brilliance. *Dream Butler Jewels **February 10 12:00 - March 15 11:59 **Earn black heart jewels by doing the Black Butler collaboration gacha and collaboration memory piece gachas. A single pull will award you 10, and a 10-pull will award you 100. Jewels can be exchanged for the collaboration princes, memory pieces, and other items. 'Valentine's Campaign' *February 8 12:00 - February 15 12:59 *Clear quests to complete the special Valentine's Missions and make some chocolate. There are three missions, requireing you to clear 5, 10, and 20 quests respectively. Quests in the Event and Moon Garden will count. Clearing all three missions will award you a Chocolate Love-Up Trainer (usable on any color) and a box of Love Chocolate (see below). *After you've made your chocolate (cleared the missions), you will earn obtain the box of Valentine’s Chocolate and can give the chocolate to your chosen prince. The option to do this will be accessible from the campaign announcement. After giving your prince your chocolate, you can enjoy two different scenarios for Afternoon and Evening. The Afternoon scenario will be from 5:00 to 17:59, and the Evening scenario will be from 18:00 to 4:59. After you have earned the Valentine’s Chocolate, you can give it to as many princes as you like to see their scenarios, each with one for the Afternoon and one for the Evening. '5th Anniversary Campaign' This year, the stage for the 5th Anniversary Celebration will be in Traumere. *'Main Story' **To encourage the completion of Main Story Part 1, Stamina cost will be reduced to 1/3 and Stages per quest will be reduced. Only the quests in Chapter 12 will not be covered by the reduced stage numbers. Note that this stamina and stage reduction is only for quests in Part 1. **Clearing the final chapter in Part 1 will award you a guaranteed 5-star gacha ticket, only usable in a special gacha for vanilla princes only. If you have already completed Part 1, the gacha ticket will be available to claim in “Missions”. *'Countdown Missions' **January 14 12:00 – March 8 23:59 **Each day, if you play any quest, you will clear the Countdown Mission, awarding you 1 Fairy Stone. If you play every day and clear the Mission every day, you will receive a total of 55 Fairy Stones. Missions reset at 05:00 JST. *'Anniversary Site' **The 5th Anniversary website is available and can be accessed through the in-game announcement or through this URL: https://www.yume-100.com/5th_anniversary/?id=55&cate= **There is not much on the site at the moment other than the introduction and sign-ups for the Prince Parade event (an in-person event held in Japan). **There is also a link to the special Anniversary Twitter https://twitter.com/yume100_tenkai *'Free Gacha 10-Pull' **January 15 12:00 – February 28 11:59 **For 5 periods during the campaign, you will be able to do a free 10-pull of a special vanilla gacha. Doing all free pulls will award you a total of 50 princes. The dates are as follows, all starting on dates with “5”: ***1st Pull: January 15 12:00 – January 18 11:59 ***2nd Pull: January 25 12:00 – January 28 11:59 ***3rd Pull: February 5 12:00 – February 8 11:59 ***4th Pull: February 15 12:00 – February 18 11:59 ***5th Pull: February 25 12:00 – February 28 11:59 *'Icon Present' **At the same time as the free gacha pulls, new Twitter icons of the 174 princes are available for download on the Anniversary site, or through the link in game and on Twitter which will take you to the following URL https://www.yume-100.com/special/#5th_icon Each day with a “5” in it during the campaign, a new set of prince icons will be released. ***At the moment, PASSION Princes are available. The next set will be released January 25.